Freckles
by AprilKisses
Summary: [oneshot][ronginny siblinglove] and it was the one thing that kept them alike.


_Author's Notes: This was a random drabble sort of story that was written when I was babysitting. Too long to be a drabble, too short and plotless for a story- it's a strabble! Ron and Ginny, no incest implied on purpose. Please review- I havven't written in the longest time I and want to know if I still have the spark. One night in the common room from Ginny' point of view. It really doesn't have a plot. Or point for that matter. Heh, sorry._

_Disclamer: Ronald and Ginny Weasley and all other related Harry Potter themes, locations, and characters belong to J. K. Rowling and are borrowed here for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Running a cold hand through her long, straggly hair, she breathed out a content sigh. Her dark eyes darted around- checking to be sure no one was following her. Whispering a single word, the painting in front of her swung open to reveal a room filled with scarlet and gold pride. She had made it back to the common room safely and without a soul knowing. She shook her head to first clear her thoughts and then settled down on the overstuffed couch in front of the roaring fireplace. It felt good to be back in the warm room- the hallways felt ice cold in the January frost and snow. She let her eyes close for a moment. After all, it was past midnight and she normally wasn't up this late. A creak came from the staircases and her eyes shot open. Peaking over the back of the sofa she saw none of then her brother making his way down the stairs. His navy flannel pajamas hung around his calves and his feet were adorning with faded, yellow socks. He ran a freckled hand through his own fiery hair, his eyes sweeping over her for the first time.

After shooting a slight look of disappointment that he would have to share the couch in her direction, he moseyed over to where she sat, still shivering in her crimson sweatpants and canary long-sleeves. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he yawned out something incomprehensible to which she smiled. She brought her knees up to her neck and rested her chin on them while he slowly rubbed her one shoulder. Looking up at his slightly dazed face she noticed his freckles. Time after time she would look at them and find a new one- or notice that one had decided to move to another spot on his face. When they were little he had always hated his freckles, or so he said. One day she had even come across him putting their mother's makeup all over his forehead and cheeks in a pitiful attempt to cover them. She smiled at the recollection and let her mind wonder.

She thought back to the time when she was five. He had only been six at them time and it was a blistering, summer day. Festooned in a breezy sundress and a straw hat, she sat at the end of the lake located a short walk from the Burrow. Playing with the hem of her jade dress, she slowly licked an ice lolly. The sticky substance flowed down her arm and dripped onto the dusty ground below. Next to her he sat, wearing only his swim trunks. Eating his popsicle in four large bites, he sucked on each one as it melted in his mouth. They sat in a peaceful silence, too warm to talk. After disregarding his stick, he had jumped into the lake- splashing her new dress and getting her quite angry. When he had finally decided to come back out to dry off, the sun shone on his soaked skin, making his freckles shine out even more than usual along his shoulders and back.

'Freckles, freckles, freckles.' She thought to herself. She slowly realized he wouldn't be who he was without them. Looking down at her own arms she pushed up her sleeve to look at her own. His freckles were dark and large, but hers were a faded brown and small. His freckles ran on his face and flowed down his back and shoulders and arms, across his chest, and all the way down to his toes. Her freckles lingered on top of her cheeks and nose and only traveled along her shoulders and arms. She heaved a sigh and leaned onto his shoulder towering above her. She thanked whatever gods were watching over them for their freckles- a similarity, a decoration, and a link that bonded the two of them together for eternity.


End file.
